When some food products, such as fruit, are harvested, the food product is taken to a packing house with different levels of moisture content, for example, the fruit can be too wet, too dry, or just right for processing. The fruit can be sorted so that it can be properly prepared. For example, a fruit, such as a date, can be sorted into different moisture grades. It can be beneficial to sort fruit by moisture for both selling the fruit at the correct moisture level that meets customer specifications and for determining the amount of hydration or dehydration that the fruit requires during processing. After sorting, the fruit can be hydrated, kept in their current condition, or dried based on their grade so that the fruit will have substantially the same moisture and consistency.